


Kisses and Lace

by SongstressTinyTeacup



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongstressTinyTeacup/pseuds/SongstressTinyTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots about life at High Hurst castle for Monty Navarro, Phoebe D'ysquith, and Sibella Hallward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sibella Holland looked around as one of the many portly butlers escorted her to a hallway where she was instructed to wait.

It was there in the hall that she inspected her nails, looking for any imperfections though she knew there would be none.

"Mrs. Holland. His lordship has asked me to relay his sincerest regrets for his tardiness, and will be along in a moment. He has just finished with a meeting." Miss Shingle's voice carried across the hall as the older woman made her way to the slender blonde.

"And has his lordship given any explanation as to why it was he summoned me so quickly after my husband's departure?" Sibella replied, crossing her arms at having to use Monty's title, just in case there were other servants around who didn't know of the arrangement between the Earl, Countess, and herself.

"No need to be so stiff, love. I'm the only servant who waits on this wing." Shingle informed Sibella, who immediately dropped the formalities.

"As for the rapid summon, the Countess has been ill for a number of days now, and his lordship is greatly worried about her." Shingle continued, leading Sibella further down the hall to a room marked with double doors.

A look of understanding crossed the blonde's defined features, for the only thing that worried Monty more than one of his girls being injured, was one of his girls being ill.

Sibella supposed it had to do with Monty watching as his sweet mother took ill so quickly, and then having to see the illness take over until his mother had joined the angels as a result of it.

"Lastly, his lordship wishes you to scold her Ladyship if she is out of bed unaccompanied by myself or his lordship. Nearly fainted going to her bookshelf yesterday evening." Shingle finished, bowing to Sibella then bustling off within High Hurst.

When Sibella opened the door she was not shocked to find the petite brunette asleep, though she did notice the sheets, along with the luxurious warm comforter, were at the foot of the bed, and the brunette was shivering considerably.

Sibella shook her head as she adjusted the blankets around the small girl, and curled into her side.

As she looked at the contrast of their clothing against the white comforter, Sibella couldn't help but smile.

While she herself was dressed in a pale pink gown, one that was far more simple than any other gown she owned, the Countess was in a nightdress the shade of lavender.

Sibella would not deny that their colors of choice flattered each other, and wondered how the brunette would look in pink.

It wasn't until the smaller girl began to thrash in her sleep that Sibella was pulled away from plotting exactly how she'd get the girl in a pink gown, and she gently tried to rouse the girl.

When the brunette woke up with a start, Sibella noted that a tear streaked down the pale cheek, and she pulled her into an embrace.

"Mrs. Holland! I'm sorry, you shouldn't be here, what if you become ill as well?" The countess was mortified, and tried to apologize accordingly.

"Ah ah ah, a deal is a deal, Phoebe darling. If I am to call you by your Christian name, then you are to call me by mine." Sibella scolded.

Phoebe shrank away a little.

Sibella's heart fell to her stomach.

She could not deny that as a result of the bargain the two women had made, she had grown rather attached to Phoebe.

It would not do to have the girl distance herself.

"Now, pet. Tell me what that awful nightmare was about." Sibella's voice softened, and Phoebe looked at her with appreciation.

As Phoebe told her the events of her fever nightmare, a thought crossed Sibella's mind, though she did not have to wait long to reflect upon it, as no sooner had Phoebe finished speaking, the brunette had fallen back asleep.

"Sleep tight, my sweet." Sibella whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Phoebe's face.

My sweet.

Pet.

Love.

Those words were only a few of the pet names Sibella had exchanged with Phoebe, and Phoebe had exchanged with her.

It occurred to Sibella that not a single one of the pet names they called each other sounded wrong.

Each name fit the brunette as though it were tailored for her, and a smile played on Sibella's lips as she recalled Monty had been rather jealous at first.

Though secretly, she and Phoebe agreed that they would only call Monty darling.

And all three of them agreed that they would never call one another by the pet name of dear, or dearest.

Those words instantly made Sibella's stomach clench, those were the words that Lionel used with her.

A short while later Monty arrived with Miss Shingle, who sat the tray of tea and soups down at the foot of the bed as Monty had instructed.

Once she had left the trio, Monty gave Sibella a passionate kiss, and then gave Phoebe a tender kiss on her feverish forehead.

"How are you, Phoebe darling?" Monty inquired as he carefully placed a bowl of the warm soup in the now sitting petite's lap.

"Better, darling." Phoebe replied quietly, her voice slightly waning.

Sibella pressed another kiss to Phoebe's forehead, and smiled as the smaller girl gave Sibella her own kiss on the neck.

After Monty had poured everyone a cup of tea, the trio began to eat, and Monty surprised the two women by reciting two sonnets he had memorized, both of which reminded him of one of his girls.

The doctor arrived a short time later, and it wasn't until after he had gone that Phoebe was sandwiched between Monty and Sibella, as the pair took turns telling her stories of their youth.

Phoebe decided that night before she drifted off to sleep, that she would always remember that day, no matter what.


	2. Ice

Monty Navarro sighed as he finished his signature with a flourish, placing the document in his desk drawer.

As Monty stood and stretched his legs he glanced out the window to see Sibella and Phoebe ice skating on the lake.

He smiled, as this time around, it had not been him that Sibella had teased for not knowing how to skate.

A flurry of pink had whisked Phoebe away to the lake and they had spent all hours of the previous day on the lake, Sibella gliding around gracefully on the ice while he tried to help Phoebe as best he could.

It appeared that Phoebe, despite having fallen several occasions, had enjoyed herself immensely and everyone in High Hurst had been awakened by her squeaks of joy as she practically skipped out to the lake.

Monty smiled once more at the memory, then had one of their many servants fetch his gloves and scarf, along with his skates, before he made his way to the lake to join them.

As Monty laced his skates the two women finally noticed he had joined them, and each blew him a kiss.

It was shortly after this that Phoebe had lost her balance and fell onto the ice.

Monty's heart nearly stopped when he realized how thin the ice beneath his two lovers was, flashing back to the memory of Asquith D'ysquith Jr. and Evangeline Barley plunging through ice of the same thickness.

It took him less than a minute to reach Phoebe, and sweep her into his arms, before grabbing onto Sibella's arm and pulling her along with them.

The trio were going so fast as a result of Monty's panic that neither Monty or Sibella could stop themselves at the edge of the lake, and all three flopped into the freshly fallen snow.

"Monty! Honestly!" Sibella whined, brushing snow off of her gown, and fixing her hair.

"Are both of you quite alright?" Monty inquired, as Phoebe sat up and tried to undo her skates.

"I'm positively freezing! And you've absolutely ruined my hair!" Sibella muttered, slipping her feet into her boots and standing, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Do pardon me for trying to keep the two most important women in my life safe." Monty replied bitterly, gesturing to the icy water, no longer entirely iced over.

Sibella's eyes widened, and she went over to Phoebe and tried to help her with her skates.

Phoebe let out a quiet squeak of pain when Sibella gently pulled the skate off of her foot.

"Are you alright, Phoebe darling?" Monty inquired, kneeling beside her.

"Of course I'm alright." Phoebe stated quickly, taking the hand Monty offered her.

Sibella gave the petite brunette a look, but said nothing as Monty helped her up.

"Don't lie to me, Phoebe." Monty scolded as she almost fell down again after putting only the slightest of pressure on her right foot.

Phoebe let out a giggle as Monty swept her into his arms as though she were a child, holding her close as he carried her back into the castle.

Sibella called for tea as Monty adjusted Phoebe in a plush chair, and the three spent the remainder of their day in each other's embraces.

That night, after Sibella had returned to Lionel's estate, Monty looked at his Phoebe, blissfully asleep by his side.

"Goodnight, my darling. I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead before pulling her closer to him, and falling asleep with both of his girls on his mind.


End file.
